masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
PC-Cheats
Da Mass Effect auf der Unreal Engine 3 basiert, kann man mit ein paar Programmierkünsten nicht nur mehr Performance rausholen, sondern das Spiel allgemein personalisieren. Das wird vor allem wichtig, da die eigentlichen In-Game Einstellungen zu kurz gekommen sind (und bei mir trotz vieler Versuche die Texturen von Garrus nicht richtig laden wollten >.<) und man deswegen noch etwas "nachhelfen" kann, wenn man über die config-Datei noch diverse Einstellungen nachträglich ändert. Achtung: Es ist sinnvoll ein Backup von der Datei zu machen, nur für den Fall, das man mal was falsches ändert und so das Spiel crasht... Vorbereitung Vor dem ersten Ändern sollte man sich vergewissern, dass man wirklich die config-Datei oder gleich den ganzen Mass Effect-Ordner irgendwo gesichert hat, um notfalls alles wieder zurücksetzten zu können. Dann muss man noch folgende Sachen beachten: Schreibstil Jede Programmiersprache hat einen bestimmten Schreibstil. Der kann relativ normal und fast sprachenübergreifend sein (wie bei Java; C#;...) oder sehr ausgefallen (*räusper* Eclipse *mieses Ding*;...). Jede Sprache benutzt dabei den CamelCase (jedenfalls weiß ich es sicher von C#, C++, Java...). Dadurch werden diverse Befehle so z.B. Double.parseDouble (zum umwandeln von int zu double) geschrieben. Da das hier auch der Fall ist, wird aus "Caps Lock" also "CapsLock". Man muss allerdings nicht immer streng dabei bleiben. Solange die beiden Wörter zusammengeschrieben sind, kann man auch nur vorne groß anfangen oder alles groß schreiben oder alles klein schreiben. Das ist egal, nur eben zusammen was zusammen gehört. (Nur Java wird da etwas rumzicken, deswegen: Bei Java wirklich darauf achten) Datentypen Es gibt drei wichtige Datentypen: *'String' - Jede Sequenz mit Buchstaben oder Symbolen besteht aus Strings. Um einen String zu erzeugen, braucht man keinen Prefix. *'Float(ing Points)' - Jede Zahl mit einen Dezimalpunkt (egal wo). Um sie klar abzugrenzen/ zu erzeugen ein f'' vor die Variable setzen. *'Boolean''' - Boolean unterscheidet nur zwischen true/false (wahr/falsch; ja/nein) und wird auch nur diese Variablen nutzen. (Erweiterte) Einstellungen BioInput.ini Diese Datei ist noch in sechs Abschnitte geteilt. Engine.PlayerInput (Device Input) Man kann hier ein wenig rumspielen, um diverse Vorteile zu haben: BIOC_Base.BioPlayerInput (Player Input) Hier kann viel verändert werden. Es wird empfohlen, Zeilen die nicht mit "Binding" anfangen, zu ignorieren. Die Ausnahmen sind dabei: Jede Veränderung kann diverse Probleme mit sich führen, da sie Bugs oder ähnliches enthalten kann Tastenzuordnung Wie man die Codes auf bestimmte Shortcut-Tasten bindet: Bindings=(Name="",InputMode=BIO_INPUT_MODE_NONE,Command="",Control=False,Shift=False,Alt=False) *'Name': Bestimmt die Taste, die das Kommando steuert. *'InputMode': Definiert den Input der Engine. Auf keinen Fall ändern. *'Command': Der Code, der mit der Taste aktiviert werden soll. *'Control, Shift, Alt': Wie die Taste mit einer von den Tasten funktionieren soll. (Da es Boolean ist, kann es nur True/False sein.) *'Combining Commands:' Man kann auch verschiedene Kommandos zusammenlegen, diese sollten sich aber nicht gegenseitig blockieren. (Ein gutes Beispiel ist hierbei Shift, mit dem man sprinten kann und den Zoom von der Kanone des Makos bestimmt). Wenn man "onrelease" vor dem Kommando schreibt, funtkioniert er nur beim Loslassen der Taste. Im Großen und Ganzen braucht man nur Name und Command, den Rest kann man zwar ändern, aber nur wenn man sich auskennt oder es absolut braucht. Tastenkombinationen Wenn man eine Taste mit einer zweiten Funktion in Folge einer Tastenkombination belegt, sollte man sicherstellen, dass die Kombination vor der alternativen Funktion ohne die Kombination steht. Hier ein Beispiel: Mass Effect hat viele interessante Kommandos und verschiedene Tastenkombinationen für selbe. Um sie alle rauszubekommen, muss man mit "Versuch und Fehler" (Trial and Error) arbeiten. Achtung: Sollte man tatsächlich mit den Tasten/-Kombinationen spielen, kann es passieren, dass man nicht mehr mit Objekten interagieren kann. In diesem Fall muss die Datei zurückgesetzt (mit einem Backup ersetzt) werden. Beliebte "Cheats" Toggle HUD Skip Cutscenes Einige Cutscenes sind wichtig für das Spiel, da durch sie diverse Events getriggert werden. Sollten diese übersprungen werden, kann man im Spiel stecken bleiben (das kann auch durch Bugs passieren, wenn man andere Sachen modifiziert).}} Quickload Engine Einstellungen BioEngine.ini Hier nun einige Grafikeinstellungen: Über Engine.GameEngine.ini Framerate Schatten Patch 1.02 hat den Wert 0.030 zum Ausblenden der Schatten gesetzt. Stellt man wieder auf 0.012 kommen die Schatten zurück. }} setzt man die minimale Einstellung zu hoch (oder das Maximum zu klein), bekommt man Performanceprobleme und Glitches.}} Textureinstellung TextureLODSettings Das Spiel kann beim Start crashen, wenn die MinLODSize über 300 ist. Das Maximum zu verändern ist übrigens nicht empfehlenswert, da dadurch Glitches entsehen.}} BioGame.ini Dialoge BIOC_Base.BioConversation Für Kämpfe BIOC_Base.BioActorBehavior BIOC_Base.BioPawnBehavior BIOC_Base.BioPawn Die selben Einstellungen müssen auch in BIOC_Base.BioArtPlaceable vorgenommen werden, sonst passiert nichts.}} BIOC_Base.BioActivePower BIOGuiResources.ini BIOC_Base.BioSFHandler_CharacterRecord BIOC_Base.BioSFHandler_HUD BIOC_Base.BioSFHandler_Shop BioParty.ini BIOC_Base.BioPlayerSquad BioGame.ini HD-Mod Wer übrigens die Texturen in HD-Qualität bekommen will (oder trotz geänderter BioEngine.ini immer noch verschwommene Texturen bei Garrus hat), dem sei diese kleine Spielerei ans Herz gelegt: M.E.U.I.T.M.-HD Mod for Mass Effect Die genaue Anleitung plus noch zu veränderter Registierungsschlüssel findet ihr im Downloadbereich in der Beschreibung. In-Game Konsole Nun der witzige Teil: Die Cheat-Konsole So aktiviert man die In-Game (Cheat) Konsole: Geht in die BioInput.ini und sucht dort nach Engine.Console. Fügt nun direkt unter dieser Zeile die Befehle ConsoleKey=Tilde (zum aktivieren der Konsole) und TypeKey=Tilde (womit die Tilde zu eurem Execute-Key wird). Da das Spiel für US-Tastaturen geschrieben wurde, ist bei den Deutschen teilweise eine andere Tastenvergabe. So ist die englische Tilde nicht dort, wo die deutsche liegt. Es kann sein, dass das Spiel aber auch die emulierte Taste nicht versteht, in den Fall muss man statt Tilde eine andere Taste verwenden, die immer an der selben Stelle ist. Bug: Es kann passieren, dass, wenn man nach längerer Pause oder direkt bevor man den Computer herunterfährt, die Zeile in der Config-Datei nicht richtig geschrieben wird. In dem Fall wird die Cheat-Konsole nicht aktiviert. Wie funktionierts? Codes Zusätzliche Codestücke Waffen Generell *Assault_Rifle *Sniper_Rifle *Shotgun *Pistol *Bioamp *Omnitool *Gethgun_Pulse Beispiel: Bioverstärker: Giveitem self 10 bioamp manf_serrice_bioamp (Man bekommt 10 Serrice-Bioverstärker). Universalwerkzeug: Giveitem self 10 omnitool manf_serrice_omnitool (Im Inventar sind 10 Serrice-Universalwerkzeuge). Granaten: Giveitem self 10 x_Gammo_HE (Man erhält 10 Hoch-Explosiv-Modes). Munitionsmods: giveitem self 10 x_wammo_Harpoon (Man erhält 10 Harpunen-Kugeln). Waffenmods: Giveitem self 10 x_wgear_frictionlessMAT (Gibt einen 10 Teniferierungen) *Diese Waffen bekommt man nur mit der Cheat-Konsole Waffenmods Beispiel: GiveItem Self 10 X_WGear_ScramRail * X_WGear_CombatScanner (Kampfsensor) * X_WGear_CombatSensor (Kampfscanner) * X_WGear_CombatVI (Kampfoptiken) * X_WGear_FrictionlessMat (Kühlkörper) * X_WGear_HeatSink (Teniferierung) * X_WGear_HighCaliber (Großkaliberlauf) * X_WGear_HyperRail (Hyperschall-Lauf) * X_WGear_ImpSighting (Verbessertes Visier) * X_WGear_KineticCoil (Kinetische Spule) * X_WGear_KineticStab (Stabilisator) * X_WGear_RailExt (Laufverlängerung) * X_WGear_RecoilDamp (Rückstoßdämpfer) * X_WGear_ScramRail (Wahrscheinlich eine bessere Version des Hyperschallaufes) * X_WGear_TargettingVI (Wahrscheinlich eine bessere Version der Kampfoptiken) Munitionmods Beispiel: GiveItem Self 10 X_WAmmo_SnowBlind * X_WAmmo_AntiPersonnel (Reißer-Munition) * X_WAmmo_AP (Panzerbrechend) * X_WAmmo_Chemical (Chemisch) * X_WAmmo_Cryo (Kryo-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Hammerhead (Hammer-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Harpoon (Harpoonen-Munition) * X_WAmmo_HE (Explosive-Munition) * X_WAmmo_HyperRail (Ist nur ein Platzhalter) * X_WAmmo_Incendiary (Brand-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Inferno (Inferno-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Phasic (Phasen-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Polonium (Polonium-Kugeln) * X_WAmmo_Proton (Protonen-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Radioactive (Radioaktive-Kugeln) * X_WAmmo_Shredder (Schredder-Munition) * X_WAmmo_Sledgehammer (Sledgehammer-Kugeln) * X_WAmmo_SnowBlind (Schneeblindheit (?)) * X_WAmmo_Striker (Platzhalter) * X_WAmmo_Tungsten (X (?)) Granatenmods Beispiel: GiveItem Self 10 X_GAmmo_Incendiary * X_GAmmo_AntiThorian (Anti-Thorian Gas ) * X_GAmmo_Cryo (Kryo-Sprengsatz) * X_GAmmo_Fusion (Fusionssprengsatz) * X_GAmmo_HE (Sprengstoff) * X_GAmmo_Incendiary (Brandsprengsatz) * X_GAmmo_Proton (Platzhalter oder nicht?) Rüstungen Generell *Heavy_Armor *Medium_Armor *Light_Armor Rüstung: Giveitem self 10 TurianM manf_kassa_armor_colossus (Man bekommt 10 mittlere Turianerrüstungen). Rüstungsmods: Giveitem self 10 x_armor_shieldVI (10 Schildmods für Rüstungen). Zusätzlich dazu gibt es noch Manf_Armor_UCantSeeMe die Champion Rüstung*, die aber nichts macht *Diese Rüstungen bekommt man nur mit der Cheat-Konsole Talente Beispiel: GiveBonusTalent 7 *7 (Sturmgewehr) *14 (Schrotflinte) *21 (Präzisionsgewehr) *49 (Werfen) *50 (Ziehen) *56 (Warp) *57 (Singularität) *63 (Barriere) *64 (Stase) *84 (Elektronik) *86 (Dämpfung) *91 (Hacken) *93 (Dechiffrierung) *98 (Erste Hilfe) *99 (Medizin) *137 (Sturmpionier: Soldier) *138 (Sturmpionier: Vanguard) *141 (Kommando: Soldier) *142 (Kommando: Infiltrator) *145 (Agent: Engineer) *146 (Agent: Infiltrator) *149 (Sanitäter: Engineer) *150 (Sanitäter: Sentinel) *153 (Nemesis: Adept) *154 (Nemesis: Vanguard) *157 (Bastion: Adept) *158 (Bastion: Sentinel) Man beachte, dass das Spiel nur eine bestimmte Menge an Kräften zulässt. Es ist dadurch sinnvoll die wichtigsten oder nützlichsten zu nehmen Erfolge-Codes Beispiel: UnlockAchievement 12 #Ehrenmedaillie #Heldenmedaillie #Medaillie der besonderen Leistungen #Verdienstauszeichnung des Rates #Ehrenauszeichnung für Verdienste #Verdienstmedaillie #Gefechtsabzeichen #Tapferkeitsmedaille #Expertenlevel Pistole #Expertenlevel Schrotflinte #Expertenlevel Sturmgewehr #Expertenlevel Scharfschütze #Meisterlevel Heben #Meisterlevel Werfen #Meisterlevel Warp #Meisterlevel Singularität #Meisterlevel Barriere #Meisterlevel Stase #Spezialist: Dämpfung #Spezialist: KI-Hacken #Spezialist: Überlastung #Spezialist: Sabotage #Spezialist: Erste Hilfe #Spezialist: Neuralschock #(Nicht belegt) #Elitestatus Lehre und Anwendung #Elitestatus Auftragserfüllung #Elitestatus Taktik #Medaille für Forschungsverdienste #Elitestatus Reichtum #Kriegsverdienstauszeichnung #Geth-Jäger #Soldaten-Verbündeter #Wächter-Verbündeter #Kroganischer Verbündeter #Turianischer Verbündeter #Quarianischer Verbündeter #Asari-Verbündeter #Power-Gamer #Extremer Power-Gamer #Abtrünnig #Vorbild #Elitestatus Romantik #Spectre-Rekrut #Charismatisch #Such- und Rettungsaktion #Retter der Kolonie #Unangefochten #Neuer Sheriff der Stadt #Bester der Besten Kategorie:Mass Effect